what_happened_in_oregon_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This is the official timeline for the What Happened in Oregon RPG. All noteworthy events should be added to this list. Timeline 2013 A.D.: Calamity appears in the night sky. 2013 was Steelheart's publication date, and thus was selected as the year Calamity first appeared. 2014: Roughly a year later, the first Epics begin to manifest powers. Most early Epics wear masks or otherwise attempt to conceal their identities. 2014: The recently married Jeff and Marigold Carlisle join a military research facility dedicated to studying Epics. 2014: Milton Towren discovers his illusionist abilities. 2014: Thomas Cardinal discovers his necromantic abilities. 2014: Rita Blue discovers her Epic powers. 2014: Dave Elwes comes to his powers 2014: Kayla Arden discovers her empathic abilities. 2014: Roger Moore manifests his Epic powers and breaks out of death row. He takes the name Iconoclast and begins his campaign of anarchy by destroying his home town. August 2015: Alexandra Hawkins discovers her space-warping abilities. 2015: Michael Jäger discovered his Epic powers, bolting from his home town shortly afterwards and taking his sister with him. September 24th, 2015: Annexation Day. Steelheart seizes control of Chicago, Illinois with the Great Transference. Nightwielder plunges the city into perpetual gloom. Date chosen as the novel's publication date. If anyone knows the actual date in canon, don't hesitate to let me know. 2015: U.S. government passes the Capitulation Act, declaring all Epics exempt from the law. By this point other Epic despots are believed to have seized power. 2015: Three months after Michael's Epic awakening, the younger Jäger sibling awakens to her powers. 2015: The Epics SparkCloud and Hardwire wage war in Portland, Oregon, destroying the city's central power grid. 2015-2016: Altermind seizes a portion of Portland, founding the urban center of Thoughttown. 2015: Frank Ponte gains electric and flying powers and begins working with Altermind. 2015: Jonah Trumble leaves Newcago, taking the name Chicago Joe. 2016: With no evidence of Reckoner existence prior to the Capitulation Act, this is possibly the founding year of the Reckoners. February 2016: Steve Lawrence discovers his past-seeing abilities. Spring 2016: Pixie's Lantern is founded. 2016: The Capitulation act begins affecting the effective running of the Carlisle's lab. The researchers and military personell shift their base of operations to somewhere off the books to prevent reprisals. 2016: Cipher gains powers. 2016: Black Jaguar and Hawkwing gain powers. Feburary 3rd 2017: Bloody Mary discovers her blood-controlling powers. Autumn 2017: The Jägers attack on Astoria. Lucentia decided she had enough of travelling hrough the country and settled there, turning a good chunk of the city around the coast into her private "diamond gardens." . Winter 2017: The Metal was released from his imprisonment and Deathgale joined Astoria. January 2017 Ven Raddul gains his adapting abilities and destroys his hometown. 2017: The Trattner family comes to Portland. By this point CorpseMaker's gang has become a powerful force within the city. 2017: Scorch gains powers and works for Altermind. 2017: Metalmech is recruited by the Destructors(?) 2017: BusDriver begins treking around the country in his buses in search of a more permanent home. 2018: The Epic Möbius founds the city of Calamityville, situated in a pocket universe stolen from north California. 2018 Ven Raddul takes the name Inhuman. 2019: Shortly after his eighteenth birthday, Nathan Sperry is contacted by casino recruiters; hired after first interview. 2020: War Smasher joins the Destructors. 2020: Capture of the Energy Epic who will later destroy the Carlisle's laboratory. 2021: Emma Runes discovers her friction abilities. 2021: Marigold Carlisle manifests her powers. Winter 2021: Koschei the Deathless begins his short-lived conquest of The Dalles, Oregon. Early 2022: Reader assists Remington Springfield by betraying Koschei's weakness to him. 2022: Nighthound stops visiting Astoria after the incident that also cost Lucentia her right arm 2022: Sightline discovers his teleportation powers. 2022: BusDriver finds the Dalles, and begins to reside there. 2022: Baxter arrived in the Dalles. July 2022: Energy Epic destroys the Carlisle's research facility, Purple Phoenix manifests his powers and dies for the first time, resulting in the formation of the Protector personality. March 2022: Remington Springfield moves to Portland. 2022: Cipher goes to the Dalles. Early 2023: Mommy leaves Astoria and heads to Portland, picking up children along her way. May 2023: Impact and MV manifest their abilities. July 2023: Ethan Mitchell discovers his energy shifting abilities. Late August 2023: Jade Delancey receives her matter manipulation powers. September 2023: A steady influx of High Epics floods Portland. Turf wars begin in earnest. What Happened in Portland begins. Also September 2023: Timeport comes to his powers and betrays the Reckoners. September 2023: Backtrack, Impact and MV arrive in the Dalles, in addition to a slew of unaligned Epics and a small group of vanillas; the Radiant Panda attacks. September 2023: In Covallis, Euphora is captured by Insight. 2024: Latest possible point of Oregon's total destruction. 2025: Death of Steelheart at the hands of David Charleston. Category:Oregon Essentials